


Beggers and Choosers

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [6]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, New 52, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Cheetah catches more than the precious Eye of Antiope when she sneaks into the wilds of Paradise Island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This issue is set in Wonder Woman #47 (New 52), but has a number of canon changes. You don't need to read the issue to understand this fic.
> 
> Femslash100 prompt: Deal

The Amazon stank of sweat and grime coated her armor and skin. Legend had it that Wonder Woman was born from clay, and she'd surely wallowed in dirt since the day she was born.

Cheetah bit at her bottom lip. Burning hot rope dug into her sides and chest, but it was the Amazon's hard boot pressed to her stomach that kept her down.

"I didn't know this temple was so important to you." Cheetah growled, her knife sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight.

"I could say the same to you, Barbara."

Cheetah winced at the name. Could Diana not see the beast that lay below her?

"I never thought you so stupid as to fight on my homeland."

Cheetah snarled. "And I never thought your Amazons would leave such precious objects unprotected."

"Whatever you seek the Eye of Antiope for, you can't have it." Wonder Woman tightened her grip on her lasso. "You're lucky another Amazon did not find you. I doubt they would have been as merciful to an outsider." She paused, looking Cheetah over with an indecipherable gaze that made Cheetah's heart race.

"Shall I bring you back to my home and let my sisters punish you? Or shall you slither back to man's world with your life intact?" Diana's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Cheetah tightened her glare. Only when her bonds loosened did she look away, racing off into the jungle.


End file.
